Project K
by Guardian 0 Devil
Summary: What if Cid's Space Exploration Program is successful and actually manages to be able to launch the rocket into outer Space? Cross-Over of FF7 with Trinity Blood. Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and of course, Abel, Cain, Lilith and Seth added to the mix
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: I just got the idea of doing the cross-over of Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core with Trinity Blood. This is the first chapter and I shall see about if it worth contiuing depending on its popularity status. It will be sort of fun to write. This may contains some spoliers from Crisis Core. This will be one of my long works! Oh by the way, please reviews and tell me about what you think about it.

Updated on: 15th of Februray 2008

**Project K - Chapter 1: Prologue.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I have not made any decisions of yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood, Final Fantasy VII or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Author's Note:

Since childhood, Cid dreamed of becoming the first human in space. What if Cid's Space Exploration Program is successful and actually manages to be able to launch the rocket into outer Space? This is a Cross-Over of Final Fantasy VII world with Trinity Blood.

_People in Rocket Town _

"The Shinra serious 'bout launching that piece of crap rocket?"

"What's President doing by getting all those mechanics together?"

"Even with all this goin' on outside, that guy still won't come out of the bathroom? He must be a damn water tank!?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Seems like Cid Highwind of Shinra, Inc. going to pilot the rocket into space..."

"If he continues on like that, he's gonna collapse some day. Y'know what I mean? I'm talkin' heart attack."

"There's a bunch of Shinra people here messin' with the rocket..."

"Mmmmm, a SPECTACLE."

"Is something about to happen? Oh, I'm getting excited."

* * *

_In the rocket control room._

The mechanics all scurry about, fixing and adjusting things.

"Hey! What the hell're you guys doin'!?" yelled Cid. The mechanics all turn to face him with excited grins on their faces.

"Listen to me, Captain. We're gonna launch this rocket!"

Cid: "Ya, our rocket gonna be written into history."

"Urrrrgh. Man this is so COOL!!"

Cid: "How's the rocket?"

"It's pretty much OK."

"But..."

"We planned to run it into Space on Auto-Pilot... Oh yeah, Shera had gone on to do a last-minute double-check of the rocket's oxygen tanks."

Cid: "How's the repair goin'?"

"Shera's doin' it..."

"Oh great! What a buncha wizards you guys are! She's gonna take a 100 years!" Cid laughed good-humorly. "I'm gonna take over, so don't worry about the Auto-Pilot! Hey, go ahead! Go tell everyone!"

"Yes Captain!" "Aye!"

Cid then put down his fist and ordered: "Alright, time to get back to work! Anyone who ain't involved, get the hell outta here!"

The mechanics nodded in union: "All right, Captain. Good luck." Then they run off.

The rocket engines turn on. The radio comes on. It emits a blare of static. Cid: "Over! Shera you done checking those Goddamn oxygen tank?! GodDammit! Answer me woman!"

Cid then punches some buttons on the control panel and start yelling into the mic: "Over! Hey you guys over there can hear me?"

"Loud and clear Captain!"

"Alright!! Shera still have not finish her work, tell the guy over the launch station to hold the launching process! I want everything to be perfect and my rocket without a scratch! Got it?"

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Another blast of static. "Captain? Shera here, I had finish checking those oxygen tanks."

"About damn time, Shera. Get yourself out of there!"

"Yes Captain."

"Boys? It's time to get this baby into outer space!"

The rocket's engines continue to steam as the timer counts down from 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The engines starts spinning and burning, emitting a blast of air that sends trees, tires, everything that is not tied down blowing out of the city. The engines spin faster and faster until they create enough lift to send the rocket into space, leaving a trail of exhaust.

Cid and others stand in the now space-borne rocket's cockpit.

"I finally made it... outer space..." Said Cid as he scratches his head and looks at the controls.

"Let's see, how's the course set...?" He punches some buttons and taps his foot as a depiction of the rocket's course appears on the monitor. A dotted line travels from the green circle of the planet to the red circle of Mars.

Cid: "Yup, it's headed for a space exploration on Mars..."

"Captain... do you think that after this successful launch... the Shinra will go back on their words?" Asked one of the mechanics worriedly.

Looking out of the windows and the blue curve of the planet's surface comes into view, Cid give a satisfied sigh: "So this is... outer space... Man... it's the real thing... I'm really here in outer space...You know what... I don't give a rat's ass... whether it's science or magical power. No. I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather put my money on the power of science. Humans who used to only roam around on the ground are able to fly now! And finally, we're now in outer space. Science is a Power created and developed by humans. And science just might be what saves this planet."

Cid continued while he raises a fist. "I was able to earn my living thanks to science. So to me, there's nothing greater! Now quit your worrying 'bout what Shinra's gonna do! For I don't want to regret not having done something later."

* * *

In the wake of this huge success, Shinra concluded that space exploration was financially viable and raised more funding for the project altogether once they had discovered that Mars was also a profitable venture as it is in pare with the new discovery of Mako energy.

Shinra decided to start a project that aimed to build colonies in Mars. They called this "The Red Mars Project" in which the whole world also participated. Shinra created test tube babies solely to be in charge of the Red Mars Project when the colonizers will be in Mars. A total of four test tube babies are created, and from the eldest to the youngest they are namely: Lilith Sahl, Cain Knightlord, Abel Knightlord and Seth Knighlord. They were genetically modified beings and age about 1.5 times slower than a normal human being. Besides that, a selected batch of 80,000 people were sent to Mars, though their purpose is not to live there but, rather to prepare the Martian terrain for human inhabitants.

Upon the arrival of the first batch of people in Mars, they discovered this strange, alien artifact. Soon, they found out that this artifact was indeed left by aliens long ago, and that it contained a very advanced technology, which they called "Bacillus". This Bacillus is actually a nanomachine, in which can be integrated into the body. It allows that person's body to adapt to the harsher conditions of Mars. The colonizers decided to integrate this into their bodies, of course and gave them the ability to survive the Martian environment. In a sense, they became better than an ordinary human living in earth.

Because of this, Shinra and its own bunch of scientists became very much interested in the Bacillus.

As time goes by, the leaders of the colonizers also found a strange space ship and decided to explore it. In the space ship, they found dead, preserved bodies of aliens. Some bodies seem to be more preserved than others, in particular, the bodies of what seem to be the aliens with a high-ranking position. Their technology level seems to be extremely high as well, higher than that of Earth. This space craft came to be known as "The Ark". People took and examined the alien bodies. Seth was the one who discovered the Bacillus and another type of Bacillus which has a cross-shape, which she called "Kresnik". It is so much harder to 'grow' these Kresniks, so much more difficult than growing the normal Bacillus. They failed many times trying to grow these things.

There was a terrible incident in which Cain and another colonizer had an accident during one of the project works. They were at dying point. Seth decided to inject them both with the Kresnik, in an attempt to save them. However, instead of saving them, it killed them both. Cain actually died... but after a while, however, Cain just suddenly stood up and became alive again. The other colonizer however, remained dead.

They also came to discover that the Kresnik only seems to be compatible with the genetically-modified humans (namely Seth, Lilith, Cain and Abel), so they froze the Kresnik to keep it and decided to mass-produce the normal Bacillus for the other colonizers.

The first batch of human colonizers from Mars were ordered by the President Shinra to return to Gaia to participate in the Wutai War. They were given the nickname "Methuselahs" as they have the Bacillus in their blood, so they are in effect, stronger and also has a longer lifespan of around 200 to 300 years. However, something occurred to the Bacillus. Because of the difference in the various conditions between Gaia and Mars, the Bacillus has somehow mutated into something that consumes it's host's red blood cells. This brought about the need for blood of the host. Another effect was that they became very sensitive to the UV rays from the sun, hence they are usually unable to wander about during daytime.

(End of chapter 1.)

Things of interst you might like to take note of:

**Kresnik Nanomachine**

The Kresnik Nanomachine was a very high form of technology that was created billions of years ago by an intelligent life form. However, this Kresnik Nanomachine eventually destroyed the race that created it. After this, it traveled through space. Through time, it has encountered other intelligent life forms, which it infected. However, it eventually destroyed the bodies of their hosts and they use these bodies, together with their spacecrafts and used it to travel through space. They crash landed in Mars and that is how the early colonizers found it.

The early colonizers actually found two types of Nanomachine, the Kresnik and the Bacillus. They assumed that the Kresnik is another type of Bacillus and they decided to integrate these nanomachines into their Leaders. The truth is, the previous Kresniks created the Bacillus to serve as their food. They are able to change the form of atoms, hence they have such abilities.

At this point, one can understand why both Seth and Abel do not wish to release these Kresnik nanomachine to a full 100. Abel is aware that once this happens, these nanomachines could take over him totally, and they are bent set on destruction. Indeed, it is very dangerous.

**Bacillus**

The truth is, it is just a Human who happens to be infected with a Bacillus. Not all people however are compatible with the Bacillus. If for instance, if you get bitten by a Methuselah and the Bacillus enters your bloodstream somehow, you do not necessarily turn into one. In fact, the likelihood is you either get your brain damaged, the Bacillus in your blood will be dormant and act as red blood cells or some other form of reaction.

Truth is, there are different reactions among people who are infected with the Bacillus. It needs to be "awakened" in order for its effect to take place. When it lies in your blood and is dormant, it looks and acts like a normal red blood cell. A Methuselah may be able to walk under the sun and use silver at this point. This is the reason why these vampires have a memory of being under the sun and being able to eat using silver utensils. When the Bacillus awakens, it starts its effects in the body. There are several main effects of the Bacillus awakening; Sensitivity to sunray, slowing down of the aging process, reaction towards silver and repressed reproductive system. These effects could happen over a period of time, or it could just happen in one go.

**UV Light**

UV Light increases the activity of the Bacillus in the infected's blood stream. It increases their activity so much, to the point that the Bacillus consumes everything in its path. This gives the image of a Methuselah, who is subjected to exposure under UV light, of "burning". The truth is, the Bacillus is just eating every single cell in the Methuselah's body. You could say that the Bacillus is consuming the Methuselah from the inside. The smoke coming out of an event such as this is caused by water vapour brought about by this chemical reaction, and not because the vampire is burning. An event such as this will only leave the bones of the Methuselah, looking as if it has been licked clean, and removed of it's bone marrow. When the Bacillus finally consumes everything, it consumes one another until they are annihilated.

**Silver**

Silver temporarily stops the activity of the Bacillus. This means that once it reacts with the Bacillus, it renders them useless, and hence the Methuselah becomes more of a human. The silver does not kill in itself, it is the fact that the Methuselah becomes more of a human, that stab or shot on the vital organs will obviously be fatal. Some Methuselahs drink liquid silver in order for them to temporarily walk under the sun. This liquid silver is made such that it minimizes the discomfort on the consumer's part.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

A/N: I have to thank Amarissia for inspiring me for this chapter. In this story, I'm setting up the Kresniks living in the FF7 world, before Crisis Core timeline. There will be Crisis Core spoilers. Here's what I'm doing now.

Lilith Sahl - age 25 --------------- Sephiroth - age 25 (according to calculations, yeah.)

Cain Knightlord - age 15 --------- Genesis - age 25 (said so in the game.)

Abel Knightlord - age 15 --------- Angeal - age 23 (born after Genesis, yeah.)

Seth Knightlord - age 10 --------- Zack Fair - age 18 (apprentice of Angeal.)

Updated on: 7th of March 2008

**Project K - Chapter 2: A New Life.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I have not made any decisions of yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood, Final Fantasy VII or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**This is done in Abel's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

Surrounded by stars, I let myself drifts lazily in the light of the galaxies.

It is peaceful in this place, cool and silent as I rides the solar winds with the wings of my Kresnik form. Whenever I feels like I'm going to lose control of myself, I will take to the galaxies. It gives me some moments of comfort to be away from those irritating, hateful so-called humans.

My pair of strong black feathered wings sweeps me close by Gaia, which left me marveling at the beauty of it. Blue. Green. White. I glanced longingly at the planet before skimming up and fly over the surface of the Twin Moons. Letting myself glide with the solar winds, I thought of recent events.

It is actually good news that the Shinra had decided to call us back to fight in the Wutai War on Gaia. This means an end conclusion of the Red Mars Project and a new living beginning on Gaia for my siblings and the colonists.

Long had I wanted to live on the beautiful planet Gaia; I hated Red Mars with an intense passion for its dull, cruel and harsh conditions… and its colonists in which I had to tolerate for 15 years.

Treated with fear and distaste, I had enough of the discrimination level at me. My dislike and jealousy for my twin brother Cain grows stronger everyday, since the colonists respect and revered him as their one and only leader.

"Abel." Someone called me.

Turning around, I saw Lilith beckoning me to come back. Giving a small smile, I beat my wings and returned back to the spaceship - The Ark.

* * *

There is much excitement in the air as the news of the colonists coming back home to Gaia after the long 15 years of living in outer space for the sake of the Red Mars Project. The mass media is stationed at the best possible places to capture the moment of history.

The world is anticipating its grand arrival.

_And The Ark finally landed…_

The whole world cheered for its successful landing. President Shinra, with his Turks and the General at his side, walks toward the home-coming colonists to welcome them.

"Welcome home. You have done well in your… expedition." Said the President.

* * *

_When men stop believing in God they don't believe in nothing; they believe in anything._

_By G. K. Chesterton 1874-1936._

* * *

I am currently waiting at the level 49 lounge area of one of the Shinra building while playing with my silver hair that reaches over my shoulders. Well, actually it is a colour undecidedly between grey and silver. The reason I am here is due to some reshuffles of positions in the company.

Cain is keeping his position as the Commander of the SAF, to lead the group of colonists who are now well-known as Methuselahs. The amusing thing about this, is the naming of SAF. It was originally called Space Armed Forces back when we are still at Red Mars. Now it was renamed as Shinra Armed Forces. My mouth twitches into a slight smile whenever I thought about it.

Lilith, who had taken up my position, is now acting as Cain's second Commander. Seth, though young as she is, is being stationed as the Head of the Military Science and Health, where she will be monitoring, researching and upgrading the well-being of SOLDIERs and Methuselahs together with her small team of professionals.

However, I suppose nothing much about us really changes. Cain is still the revered Leader, Lilith being the gentle Protector and Seth is the genius Lifesaver. While I still remained as the feared Destroyer. Acting just as what we are created in the beginning to fit the roles given by the Shinra Company.

The door slides open, interrupting my dark thoughts and also to inform me that the person I'm waiting is finally here. Sweeping the dust off my usual white synthetic leather uniform, I turn to see a tall man enter quietly. He had long silver hair, but unlike mine it is truly of pure silver white. The mane of hair is longer in the back which reaches over waist. I also notices that even with the absence of wind, his silver white hair and the black leather coat he's wearing, billowed memorably behind him. I do have to give him credits of making an entrance like that. Which makes me consider to grow my hair longer for the fun benefit of wowing the humans.

However, what really strikes me the most are his bright mako green cat-like eyes. I had never seen eyes like that. This could be considered interesting for my boring life so far.

He wore no sign of rank, the 1st Classes never did.

"I am Sephiroth, you are Abel Knightlord, is it?" Asked the General.

"Yes sir." I saluted emotionlessly and looked straight ahead.

I knew the name. The childish cadets and lower-class SOLDIERs whispered it with awe and reverence when I was walking on my way up.

Sephiroth had been one of the first 1st Classes, the strongest and most powerful of them all and he wielded a 7 feet long Masamune. It was rumored that Sephiroth never showed any emotion, even in battle; he participated in the experiments of Shinra's Professor Hojo that gave him inhuman strength. It was also spoken in whispers that he had been raised by Shinra so as to be bred into a killing machine.

Still rumor is always a mix of facts and fiction - I wondered how much of each made up The General's legend.

Really I should have expected that I will become a subordinate under The General. After all, given my notorious reputation as the Destroyer among the Methuselahs, it's not surprising that I will be sent to the frontline during wartime, though young as I am.

I notice that I come up to about Sephiroth's chest. Unable to resist my curiosity, I sneak a glance back up to his face. To my astonishment, his eyes are smiling with what I assumed as amusement.

"From now on, you will be acting as my second during the time when I'm not around to give orders. I have high expectations of you. Understood?" He stated with a serious tone.

"Understood sir" I replied, a hint of nervousness now settled in my stomach.

"Good. At ease, Abel. This is new for both of us," He said, and I wonder for a brief moment if that meant he's nervous too. "But try to relax. I don't bite."

My lips twitch a little upwards at his words. I'm starting to like this new superior of mine. Which is a rare feeling I guess, for I seldom or perhaps should I said never taken a liking to humans. "Yes sir."

"Follow me, Abel."

I did feel somehow ridiculously small as I walk behind him. Everyone we passed in the corridors respectfully, and in some people I recognized the familiar scent of fear too, stepped aside as Sephiroth went by.

I find out later that we are heading towards a different building where the 1st Class quarters and offices are situated. To my eyes, it is beautiful inside. The brilliant vibrant colours of life, are much more comforting than the sickly white of the laboratory, but Sephiroth didn't seem to notice. I supposed he must be used to it.

As we ride up in the elevator, Sephiroth speaks with a wistful tone: "Midgar must seem very strange to you… City life was quite jarring for me at first." I look at him curiously, thinking about the rumor that he was raised up in Shinra's lab. Is he also created as a test tube baby in the beginning... like me and my siblings have been?

As the elevator come to an abrupt halt, Sephiroth gestured for me to follow again, and we stop at a door marked with the number '1'. Sephiroth then take a keycard out of his pocket and handed me an identical one.

"This accesses to this building, this floor and this apartment."

The apartment was comfortable but plain and soberly decorated. He indicated the black leather couch and I sat down. I was quite surprised to find that it was very cushy. It was then Sephiroth begins his lecture.

"This new relationship only works if there is trust involved. In most situations, for civilians at least, trust must be earned before it can be given. In a military setting, we do not have that luxury. We must put our lives in the hands of our superiors in order to survive." He paused for a moment to let his words sink into my mind and continued: "Will you give me your trust? Can you follow my orders without regard to your own feelings?"

I looked up into his eyes solemnly and replied: "Yes sir."

For the next twenty minutes or so, he paced slowly back and forth in front of the couch and me, laying out the details of how our new relationship was going to work.

Sephiroth will be monitoring my well-being. We will be living together in the apartment too. He would bring me on as many missions as possible, though now and then there may come a time where we will be working separately when the situation calls for it; should that be the case, he would leave instructions as to how I should spend my time which I was not to deviate from. I am encouraged to ask questions, to request more information if I didn't understand something, and to be honest about myself. And so on and so forth.

I listens carefully and remembers everything. Contrary to most Methuselahs' belief, I am highly intelligent. Of course I can follow orders, though most of the time I usually listen to Cain's orders, only if I deemed it necessary and beneficial to the present situation to do so.

"You're coming with me to work tomorrow," He said. "It's the day I make the inspection of the Midgar Garrison, and you'll see the armed forces in action. Observe them carefully; I want you to be able to mimic everything you see."

"Everything?" I asked curiously.

"As much as you can," He said, looking at me. "Observational learning is quite a powerful tool."

"Understood sir."

"Call me by my name," Sephiroth said abruptly. I look at him with a curious tilt of my head.

"When someone else is in our presence, you shall call me sir or general. However, when it just us, I would prefer that you call me by my given name. It would perhaps help ease us into this new working relationship of ours. I expect that we will be working together for a long period of time." Smiled Sephiroth.

"Yes, Sephiroth" I said, trying to get myself familiar to pronouncing the name.

"The room to the left of the living room is yours. Mine is on the right side of the living room."

He showed me my room - simple but comfortable like everywhere else, and with my own bathroom attached, a luxury I had not expected. My belongings had already been brought up, and he suggested I unpack and get settled. I began to obey as soon as he left.

Perhaps, this new system of living is not as bad as I had thought in the first place. A new life, I smiled with the thought.

(End of chapter 2.)

A/N: Reviews are appreciated to tell me what you think of this chapter. The first few chapters are a bit serious and general so far, but I promised that it will be getting more humorous and action along the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Midgar Garrison

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm quite busy recently with exams during the month of May... And I got seriously sick after my exams which landed me in the hospital during June… Which was then I found out to my horror that I needed to do an emergency operation of slicing off my appendix…

Now I can go around and claim that I'm a few grams of meat lighter…Yes, seriously.

And then got dragged to Korea for a family vacation during July… Just got back today.

Ahem. Please pardon my poor usage of English. I think I always manage to get my past and present tenses mix up a lot of time… probably should do most of my stories in past tense. make it sound like it happened before I wrote it. Whatever. Will try to improve my English language. Here's another chapter that I'm able to come up.

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

**Project K - Chapter 3: Midgar Garrison.**

Updated on: 24th of July 2008

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I have not made any decisions of yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood, Final Fantasy VII or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

_Certum est quia impossible est._

_It is certain because it is impossible._

_By Terullian: De Carne Christi._

* * *

"Sir!" Commander Russel shot up from his desk in alarm as The General, you know the title with the capital "T" and capital "G" had actually strode unexpectedly into his office. "Uh..."

"Surprise inspection," Sephiroth replied. "I trust passing it will be no problem?"

"N-not at all, sir," Russel said. His stammering wasn't due to nervousness; the Midgar Garrison was the best maintained on the Eastern Continent by virtue of having nothing but the best SOLDIERS there, and Russel could think of no reason why it would fail the General's inspection.

Russel was actually stammering out of shock, for right behind Sephiroth trail a young teenager, a pale shadow with an unexplained eerie aura who stood silently but attentively at The General side. "Ah..."

"Abel Knightlord will be accompanying us on the inspection," Sephiroth said, speaking briskly and professionally. "He's officially my second-in-command. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No, sir," Russel said automatically, though his mind reeled with a dozen objections. The Midgar Garrison was no place for a child; there were sharp objects and swearing men and also the rampant testosterone in the air. However, the Midgar Garrison was a man's place! And the youngster looks unmistakably like a 12 year old child!!

* * *

_I did mentioned in the previous 2 chapters that Lilith Sahl aged 25, Cain and Abel are both around aged 15 while Seth is set as aged 10 in this story. Besides that, they were genetically modified beings and age about 1.5 times slower than a normal human being. Therefore their age and appearance differences… Smirk._

* * *

"Russel, perhaps an introduction of Midgar and its history for Abel, he's just come back to Gaia from Mars." Said Sephiroth, breaking Russel's fast trail of thoughts.

"Yes Sir."

Turning to face Abel, Russel asked: "What do you know about Midgar?"

Abel pondered about it for a moment: "As we all know… Gaia's land area is comprised of three major landmasses. The Eastern Continent is where Migdar Garrison is situated. To the west across the ocean is the Western continent and the Northern continent lies to the north of both of them. Smaller inhabited landmasses lie to the west and south of the main continents. Midgar is the de-facto capital of Gaia, controlled by the Shinra Company. It sits in the middle of a large plain on the northwestern corner of the eastern continent."

Abel paused for a while, gathering his thoughts before continuing: "The area around the city has become drained, lifeless and polluted as a result of the use of mako reactors. The city's prosperity was due to the abundance of Mako energy in the vicinity, and the reactor complex meant that there was no vegetation within the city or in close proximity to it. Also if you have noticed that the area where the city stands also appears to be in a state of constant darkness even during daylight hours."

"The city of Midgar is a circular plate elevated 50 meters above the ground and supported by both a central pillar and a system of smaller columns. A network of maintenance platforms are also suspended beneath the plate. Commercial and residential complexes, as well as recreational facilities such as bars and theaters are located on the plate. The plate itself is divided into eight numbered sectors with each sector punctuated by two walls and a Mako reactor."

"The Shinra Company headquarters, Sector 0, is located at the center of the upper plate, and serves as the tallest structure in the city with 70 floors, the top ten of which are restricted access. There also appears to be a built-up ring outside the main perimeter of the city."

* * *

_Each of these sectors once had a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them. The upper plate would remain incomplete for the entirety of its history. The Sector 6 plate is still under construction during the game and is never finished. Don Cornea lived there though. The slums as a whole are strewn with strange wreckage, including pillars of Greco-Roman design, and components of various dismembered mecha. The majority of the buildings there are made of collected scrap shaped into dwellings; few of the buildings exhibit any thorough architectural planning. There are, however, scattered buildings that are presumed to be left behind from before the plate's construction, the most obvious of which being Aerith's church and her house in the slums of Sector 5. _

_P.S. I'm sure you guys and gals know by now that the information was taken from Wikipedia… How I love using it!_

* * *

Russel nods in confirmation on this and continued: "Indeed, you know your stuff well. However, following the construction of the plate the land beneath was taken up by the poorer residents of Midgar and their ramshackle slum dwellings. Like the city above the slums are divided into the eight numbered sectors punctuated by walls and gates. Quality of life in the slums is often very low due to the upper plate trapping all the pollution of the slums underneath it whilst at the same time blocking out the sunlight."

"The slums beneath Sector 6 are comparatively wealthy, having services such as restaurants, bars, shops, and clubs. This is most likely because that part of lower Midgar has yet to be adversely affected by the construction of the upper plate. A commuter railway system carries workers to and from the slums, and security measures have been implemented throughout the city."

"In addition to Midgar, Shinra owned and operated the city of Junon, the world's second-largest city, and the only port on the Eastern continent, which featured the powerful artillery cannon Sister Ray. From Junon it is possible to ride the cargo ship to Costa del Sol on the Western continent and back.In addition to the eight mako reactors in Midgar Shinra had two other reactors built on the Eastern Continent. The reactor at Fort Condor is no longer operational and the mountain upon which it stands has been colonised by nesting condors and the mercenary fighters who protect them. The other reactor is located on the sea bed beaneath Junon. Shinra financed the building and operation of the Gold Saucer, a combined amusement park-casino entertainment complex built on the Western continent in the middle of a harsh quicksand desert."

"I think that's enough. Please inform the Generals that I will be doing the standard inspection. Then you are dismissed." Concluded Sephiroth. Russel saluted smartly in response.

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, his bright Mako green eyes landing on Abel. "Let's go." he said.

Abel nodded.

Then they both walked out of the office, Sephiroth's black leather coat snapping.

For some reason, The General always made his inspections in his battle uniform, as though the sight of him decked in leather and steel would inspire the SOLDIERS to greatness during the Wutai War they are having now.

Russel couldn't figure it out why the General let the child accompany him to do the inspection of the Midgar Garrison. Nevertheless, he reached over to his office phone to call and inform the other Generals.

* * *

_(Done in Abel's point of view...)_

"VR(Virtual Reality)Training Room first," Sephiroth said suddenly. I follow him into the lift and watch him press the button to the 49th floor.

As we slowly went up silently, with no words spoken. At the training room where the SOLDIERs usually train, we watch them doing missions via the screen showed on outside of the room.

I must admit that Shinra's technology of virtual reality is really of high quality.

"This particular VR scenario is a standard one, frequently used by SOLDIERs of all classes, as it could be set to any of several levels of difficulty. It can simulate a section of Midgar's warehouse district, and is populated by armed holographic adversaries - usually enemy soldiers or anti-ShinRa insurgents - who could not kill but are nonetheless completely realistic to fight." Explained Sephiroth patiently.

As usual I give another nod and wait for Sephiroth to continue. "Variables are often added to this basic mission - a time limit, laser sensors, civilians to avoid harming, an object to be retrieved." Sephiroth paused for a moment to let all these information to get sink into my mind.

He started to leave the room and we ride the elevator up another level. When the door opens again, we both walk briskly towards another destination.

"We also have the Materia Room and the Briefing Room at the 49th floor. However, you shall have an opportunity to see these rooms another day. Let us proceed to the practice yard then." Sephiroth said, making a sudden turn at the next hall.

The practice yard was around the size of 10 soccer fields. There are different terrains for example like the desert, forest, rock formation areas where SOLDIERs can train and be prepared for situations. It was also used for everything from running laps to sparring sessions between SOLDIERS. At least it looks so much better than the training facilities back at the Mars.

At the moment, they are having the Mock War Friday, the most looked-forward-to event of the week. Seems to me a very fun workout.

Third and Second Class SOLDIERS fought each other with dull metal replicas of their weapons. First Class SOLDIERS acted as the commanders of the opposing armies.

"So this is the boy who Sephiroth want us to meet?" A voice spoke up suddenly from behind me. A moment of curious silence followed the pronouncement. I turned around to see who he is.

"I bet I know who it is," The stranger said in an exotic smooth voice.

There was something cold about him. His red flaming hair was around shoulder-length, styled in a casual yet deliberate way. He got sharp features and was also wearing a long, gothic yet elegant leather long coat of velvet red with an amethyst earring in one ear. He reminded me more of a poetic musician than a fighter. His eyes, though glinting with mako, seemed to be of darkest brown.

Mental note: I extremely dislike him... which placed him after Cain of course.

"Don't tease the boy," A deep and calming voice spoken up and chastised without any heat.

A second stranger, a broad man enter more quietly than you'd expect from one of his build. He was taller than the first stranger by a few inches. He had dark hair, longer in the back than in the front, a plain but well-sculpted face, and serious, thoughtful eyes. He was wearing sleeveless black leather clothes and carrying a heavy broadsword that on his back.

Another mental note: I think I can tolerate with him, at least his eyes reminded me of my dearest sister Lilith in a way.

The first stranger's curiousity was strong in his voice. "I've heard some of the Seconds who arrived recently talking about new blood. Something about the four wonder children coming back to Gaia from the Red Mars. All of them are quite young apparently. Shinra has another four more poster children to join the three of us already up there."

Poster children... are they ironically talking about themselves?

The second stranger listened carefully and frowned thoughtfully. "Is that who you want us to meet?" He asked Sephiroth.

"Yes indeed. This is Abel Knightlord, who is officially my second-in-command." Sephiroth affirmed as he gives a small smile at them briefly before introduction: "Abel, meet General Genesis Rhapsodos and General Angeal Hewley."

"A pleasure to meet you, dearest Abel. You can called me Genesis." Smirked Genesis.

While Angeal nods in response: "Hello there, you can dispense with the formal titles and call me Angeal."

"Good morning Sirs." I replied in a brisk tone.

"Genesis is also currently in charge of the First Class SOLDIERs while Angeal is in charge of the Second Class SOLDIERs." Stated Sephiroth professionally.

"I bet they get us to babysit," Genesis said it without a care. Well, at least he seems to be honestly didn't much care one way or another about most things.

"And I bet he's a brat, full of ego at being the new favorite." He sighed after a moment of thoughtful silence. "Oh well, we can show the child his place, teach him a thing or two. Don't you think so too?"

Why do I sense a hint of... mischief in the air when he said that? To think that I though of myself a creation with bad human relationship management.

"Genesis, you shouldn't be rude to fellow comrades." Angeal chided as he looked apologetic towards me.

I titled my head a little over this strange meeting with the 2 Generals, who are said to be the most powerful First Class elite SOLDIERs after Sephiroth. After pondering for a few moments on what's best way to response, I decide to do it the usual way that I always do.

"Humans." I said with a slight distaste before I turned to watch the scene unfold at the battlefield.

Sephiroth's eyes flicking over the battlefield. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and I all stood on a balcony that ran all the way around the practice yard, some twenty feet above the action. "After this, tell the thirds to switch with the firsts."

"Sephiroth. Are you sure that's wise?" Angeal asked, looking at him.

"The First Class SOLDIERS have a great deal more strength than the seconds or thirds. The battle would be unfair if one side were to win, just simply by having more of them." Genesis responded suddenly.

"War is never fair," Sephiroth said as he watched the mock battles.

"True," I said, looking back at the battle. "It's a pity these skills won't be of much use when it comes to tracking anti-Shinra insurgents down."

"Why do you think so?" Genesis asked mockingly at me. Like he was trying to make me get irritated at him for no reason.

"SOLDIERS are not trained in guerilla warfare," I said, looking still at the battle.

"That is correct." Nodded Sephiroth in approval of my words.

"Basically, we point them in the direction of where we want things dead. Finding insurgents like AVALANCHE or Wutai spies and disposing of them quickly… That will be the Turks' job." Stated Angeal.

Silence settled back in the air as we all continue watching the ongoing mock battle.

"Barracks now," Sephiroth said abruptly, leaving the balcony. I follow him by his side, leaving behind Genesis and Angeal to monitor the mock battle.

The rest of the day, Sephiroth made cursory inspections of the barracks and the training facilities before declaring the inspection over. The entire time he spoke little to me, but I know that he will be asking me questions later on when we are back in the apartment about what I had learn, seen and understood today.

Still, it was a fun experience today.

(End of chapter 3.)

A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter at the moment… Somehow, it looks a bit boring to me. I'm still trying to settle Abel in first before I went over to the other Trinity Blood characters. They will come in eventually.


	4. Chapter 4: Evaluation

A/N: Well, I suppose this act sort of like short stories bundled up. Whatever. Expect some little self-insertion comments from me.

Updated on: 26th of September 2008

**Project K - Chapter 4: Evaluation.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil (aka G0D, get the humor?)

Pairing(s): I have not made any decisions of yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood, Final Fantasy VII or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**This is done in Abel's point of view.**

* * *

I'm actually quite comfortably settling into my new role: Following Sephiroth around.

After the surprise visit to Midgar Garrison, the first thing Sephiroth said to me when we went back to our lodgings:

"I would like to evaluate your level of fighting skill," Sephiroth said with a small smile, though I will never be sure if that's counted a smile since only both sides of his mouth twitched upwards by an angle of 15 degree.

"Though I'm sure that I could take down a whole class of First Class and end up without a scratch on myself… Why go through all these… evaluations…" I stated in distaste, as I absolutely got no good feelings with tests and evaluation. Bad past experiences.

"Though it may seem tedious as it is, going through these evaluations will help me understand your strengths and weakness so I can better tutor you to become an elite. Experience on the field is another thing you acquire through time. Fighting and battling are two different matters. You are still young after all." Explained Sephiroth patiently.

"Right," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice, "I remember the days when a group of rebels trying to take over the colony on Mars because they hate Shinra… There is never really a battle… it was a downright massacre…"

Shaking my head, I continued: "What do they expect me to do? Lead the army when you are not available to do?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said, his eyes sharpening. "You're my second-in-commander after all, and people are going to expect things of you… Lots of things."

It's not an assumption. When Sephiroth said it, it's a fact.

"Well, first thing is we need to evaluate what weapon you will most likely be using at this stage." Stated Sephiroth.

"Well, I remember the first thing I had done as a young soldier was to get my hands on one of those six-foot swords. It's not as hard as it seem. Leaving a trail of headless bodies was the next thing on the list, but somewhat harder to accomplish since I lacked the height and therefore I had to make do with cutting through their bellies…" I began to reminisce about my days on the Red Mars.

"So could I assume that you are a skilled swordsman?" Asked Sephiroth, calm and professional.

"Hmm… A skilled swordsman? For a while, cutting crop circles through the Rebel forces had been enough, so I don't need to put too much effort in sword skills. Just a full circle swing and most of my enemies have their upper halves flying away while their lower halves still stand." I paused for a moment, "However, as a bloody-minded teen that I'd been, I was ever figuring out ways to kill more people more efficiently. I found out using a scythe is perhaps a much better alternative. I could cut much larger crop with it."

(G0D: Sweatdrop. Somehow I had make Abel a very violent person in this story… and also make up a reason why Abel uses a scythe. I hope TB fans don't kill me over this…)

Sephiroth paused for a moment and looked at me, his mako green eyes speculative. Holding up a hand, he said: "Hit me."

"… …" I think my thoughts run out of space in a long moment of silence.

"On my hand," he said patiently.

"And you'd probably pulverize me, besides..." I added.

"This is to test your strength," He said. "Now make a fist and hit me."

I reluctantly approached, balling one of my hands into a fist. Sephiroth glanced my fist with boredom written on his face. "Put your weight behind it and hit me like you mean it."

It's not a statement. It's an order.

I lifted my fist and for a moment considering his order. When I looked up at him, Sephiroth was surprisingly arching an eyebrow as if… amused by my actions. My temper rises suddenly without warning. I leaned back and hurled my weight forward, slamming my fist into the palm of his hand.

For a moment, I thought I had hurt him; I remember I had hit those so called metallic bomb-proof wall back in the Red Mars days and let my subordinates stared in horror as the wall cracked like an egg, splintering into a million lines before tumbling into dust. I had the impression of the same thing happening to Sephiroth's hand just before a wave of pain suddenly exploded from my jammed wrist and jerked me from my thoughts.

"Ouch." Is what I could said with dignity right now as I leaped back and started to rub my injured hand. Far from being injured, Sephiroth had injured me simply by being unyielding.

"Not bad," he said, nodding thoughtfully and letting his hands drop to his sides. "You're at the level of a First Class SOLDIER right now."

I nodded grimly, my lips pressed together and my face devoid of any expressions. It was second nature, to be silent in times of suffering. Especially important when facing craze scientists. They delighted in giving 'upgraded improvements' just to get their kick of hearing their subjects scream…

Sephiroth glanced at my wrist thoughtfully. "It'll be fine in a moment," he said, and I looked at him in surprise.

"You heal quickly too?" I asked even as the pain had started to recede from my joint.

"Very." He said. "Sometimes it's inconvenient. Once I didn't immediately tend to a gunshot wound and later the flesh closed over the bullet. I had to reopen it and dig it out."

"Did you really have to?" I asked in puzzlement. One of my better healing skills is that my body can cleverly ejected foreign solid materials from my body when healing.

"The bullet was lodged in my bone," Sephiroth replied. "It was rather uncomfortable."

It does sounds uncomfortable.

Sephiroth tilted his head and studied me for a moment. "You might be able to handle twin swords," he said. " You're stronger than even most men—and you'll only get stronger with time. It's necessary that you harness that."

"Yes Sephiroth. When will we start the sword training?"

"Immediately," He said: "How's your endurance?"

"Thanks to endless hours on a treadmill, I was capable of running all day, measuring about twenty miles an hour." I replied dryly.

"Not bad," He said. "Let's see how flexible you are."

(G0D: Somehow, this gives me very bad mental thoughts…)

"The scientists had been very keen on keeping me physically fit, so I could perform any number of acrobatic tricks and contortions. Still… I could not help but feel that I'm becoming a clown for their twisted minds…" I said with a wince, as I recalled the days that I had to go through learning the process.

Sephiroth nodded as he listens.

"That will be all for today, I will brief you more tomorrow." he said and then I was dismissed.

* * *

One of the first things Sephiroth set me to study is the geography of the Shinra Compound.

"I want you to be to able to find your way to any room or corner under any conditions," Sephiroth said.

"Wonder boy, you will surely need those maps for sure. We can't have our second-in-command to get lost within the maze of Shinra." Laughed Genesis in good humor. Angeal only nodded in agreement.

The Generals also happen to be there at Sephiroth's office during lunch break while Sephiroth is giving me a list of "What's to Do and What's Not to Do"…

Which seriously make me doubt myself: Do I _really_ look like a lost child?

(G0D: Seriously speaking… yes. Abel spares me a death glare. G0D: Meep.)

Sephiroth gives me detailed maps of every building, courtyard and path that Shinra ever owned. These maps are usually highly classified documents, which your normal and average SOLDIERs don't really have the authority and access to it.

I think my face must have make an expression of the one of the world famous quotes: WTH?

"Abel, don't doubt my orders. This is for your own good." Chided Sephiroth and he make me spend _hours and hours and hours_ staring at them.

Sometimes he'd put them away and ask me to describe the shortest route between two points, or a route that avoid the main walkways etc. etc. As I'm particularly good at maps or navigation, so it is smooth going.

I think I'm really glad that Sephiroth make me memorize all those maps and routes. For the first time in my life, I realized that Gaia's land mass is way bigger than the Red Mars' land mass. It is thoroughly a strange experience for me when I went a little exploring around the Shinra Buildings. Perhaps it's because that my actions are usually very constrained when I was at the Red Mars while on Gaia not all my actions are controlled and recorded by scientists.

(End of chapter 4.)

A/N: So far, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter? Well, it may be weeks before I updated it though I promised I will see this story to its end.


End file.
